German Pat. No. 19 00 271 discloses such an arrangement for filling an anaesthetic liquid from a bottle in the charging chamber of an anaesthetic apparatus. The arrangement includes a coupling piece, a liquid charging conduit and a ventilating conduit which terminate with their ports in a connecting channel which is connected to the charging chamber. During the filling operation, the coupling piece lies seal-tight against the connecting channel with both of its air and liquid conduits. When the filling of the charging chamber is completed, the input opening must be closed in a seal-tight manner with a separate closure piece.
The publication entitled "Safety Filling System for Vapor 19.1", Dragerwerk Aktiengesellschaft, 2nd edition, February 1983, discloses a further arrangement for filling an anaesthetic liquid into the charging chamber of an anaesthetic apparatus which has a receiving member wherein a coupling piece is introduced having two openings for the liquid channel and the air channel for filling the charging chamber. Both openings of the channel are pressed against the corresponding openings in the housing of the apparatus by means of a pressure screw, the openings being provided with a sealing ring. After the filling operation is ended, the pressure screw must be completely released before the coupling piece can again be withdrawn from the receiving member. Thereafter, the opening in the housing must be closed again by means of a closure piece which must be pressed in a seal-tight manner against the openings leading to the filling chamber and located in the housing by means of the pressure screw.
The filling procedure with the aid of the known apparatus requires several manual steps sequentially arranged one with respect to the other which must be carried out carefully and conscientiously by the person conducting the filling operation. It is especially necessary that the coupling piece and the closure piece be tightly closed by means of the pressure screw so that leaks during filling or the run-out of anaesthetic vapors are prevented during an anaesthetic ventilation. The pressure screw must be completely released when introducing the coupling piece and closure piece in order to provide sufficient free space for introducing the coupling piece and closure piece. If this is not the case, the danger exists that the seals with which the connecting openings for the connecting channels are supplied will be damaged or the coupling piece can not be introduced up to the stop so that the openings in the coupling piece do not overlap with those in the housing whereby a filling becomes impossible.